Class Reunion
by meltdown-at-midnight
Summary: The gang is meeting up again at the academy 3 years after they graduated. Here's the catch... Hotaru has a child! But, who's the father? Pairings a secret! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice...but I wish I did! :)

Summary: The gang is meeting up again at the academy 3 years after they graduated. Here's the catch... Hotaru has a child! But, who's the father?

Ocs

Akira Imai

Age: 3

Alice: Barrier Alice- Can put barriers around him and others

Hair Color: Black

Eyes: Blue-ish, Purple-ish

Mika Hyuuga

Age: 3

Alice: Flower Alice- She can make flowers quickly(I don't know if it exists)

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Crimson

Class Reunion

Chapter 1

It's been three years since the gang graduated. And they were going to meet up at the academy once more

to see each other again!

Everyone has succesful jobs, Natsume was the CEO of a major manufacturing

company. Mikan was a stay home mom to their daughter Mika, who has a Flower Alice. Mikan and Natsume

got married right after they graduated. Ruka was currently a famous vet. He still keeps in touch with Natsume.

Hotaru was working as a teacher at Alice Academy. She wasn't allowed to contact anyone outside the

academy, so she and Mikan haven't spoken to each other in three years. That was too long for Mikan's liking.

**At the Academy**

Hotaru Imai, the former "Ice Queen" of Alice Academy was currently teaching her class when she heard a

knock on the door.

"Class, please study and answer the questions on the board. Have a good day." She quickly gathered her

stuff and left the class. Thank god it was her last class of the day.

Before she could say a word to who knocked on the door she was hugged by a women.

"Wahh!! I missed you Hotaru-chan!!" Cried Mikan

"Baka, I missed you too" Hotaru said patting her head

Hotaru took a good look at Mikan. She had brown wavy hair to her waist. She still had an adorable face

though. Then she saw Natsume leaning against the wall with a small sleeping toddler in his arms. Hotaru gave

a small smile to Natsume and he nodded at her. They started walking to the garden of the academy. Hotaru

learned that the little girl that Natsume was holding was their daughter, Mika. Mika had an alice but Mikan

nullifies it to make sure that she won't be taken away to the academy. They just sat in the garden talking about

old times when...

"Imai-sensei!!" A boy in the elementary uniform

"What is it Yukito?" She asked her student

"Akira set up a barrier arounfd himself! He seems mad." Said Yukito

Hotaru sighed and got up "You guys should come with me." She said to Mikan and Natsume

They got up and followed Hotaru back to the Elementary District. There saw children surrounding a small boy.

He had black hair and blue-ish purple-ish eyes. He glared at the children around him.

"Clear the way! Get back to your class! School isn't over yet!" Hotaru yelled as she got through the crowd.

When the children went back to class Hotaru aproached the boy.

"Akira-chan, what's wrong?" She asked the boy

Mikan and Natsume just watched as she handled the situation.

The boy didn't answer

"Akira-chan! Answer me or else Okaa-san won't buy you howalons." She said to him

Akira took the barrier off around him and ran to Hotaru hugging her leg.

"Gomen Okaa-san." Akira cried

Hotaru smiled and picked him up. She walked over to Mikan and Natsume who had shocked faces.

"Akira-chan, I want you to meet my friends." Hotaru said

"Konnichiwa." Akira said giving a cute amile

"Kawaii!" Mikan squealed

"Is he really your son?" Mikan asked

"Hai." Hotaru replied blushing

"Ehhhh?! Honto?? Who's the father??" Mikan asked excitedly

Hotaru blushed and whispered "I've only done it with one person."

"Who?" Mikan asked

"Nogi Ruka." She whispered

"What!?" She yelled

--

OMG!!

Lol.

Plz Review!!

I'm thinking about making it like...5 chapters long!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice...but I wish I did! :)

Summary: The gang is meeting up again at the academy 3 years after they graduated. Here's the catch... Hotaru has a child! But, who's the father?

Ocs

Akira Imai

Age: 3

Alice: Barrier Alice- Can put barriers around him and others

Hair Color: Black

Eyes: Blue-ish, Purple-ish

Mika Hyuuga

Age: 3

Alice: Flower Alice- She can make flowers quickly(I don't know if it exists)

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Crimson

Class Reunion

Chapter 2

_Last time..._

_Hotaru blushed and whispered "I've only done it with one person."_

_"Who?" Mikan asked_

_"Nogi Ruka." She whispered_

_"What!?" She yelled_

"Are you serious??" Mikan said

"Would I lie about this?" Hotaru countered back

"Oh my Gosh!" Mikan squealed

"Does Ruka know?" Natsume asked

Hotaru frowned "No he doesn't"

"When are you telling him?" Mikan asked

"Umm... I don't know yet." Hotaru said looking away from them

"Telling who what?" said a male said

"Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked

"Yep!" He grinned

Ruka still had messy blonde and sea blue eyes. But his eyes looked more...mature then childish. Ruka smiled at Hotaru. Horaru just looked away from him.

"Okaa-san, who's that?" Akira said looking at Ruka

When Ruka heard the word 'Okaa-san' he felt heartbroken.

"That's Ruka. He graduated with me." Hotaru answered Akira

"Oh." Akira smiled at Ruka

Ruka gave a small smile to Akira.

"Well, it's dinner time. We should head down to the dining hall." Hotaru lead them to the dining hall

_'Is that really her son? Then, that would mean she's married.I guess I'm too late. No! I don't believe that!'_

Thought Ruka

Hotaru put Akira down and he started to walk on his own. Mika who woke up walked next to him.

"Hiya! I'm Mika!" Mika said to him

"Hello." Akira said without looking at her

"Do you want to be my friend?" Mika asked him excitedly

"Whatever." Akira ran back to Hotaru and she picked him back up

"Awwww, they're friends!" Mikan squealed

Ruka and Natsume were walking behind the girls. Ruka was reallllyy sad though. Natsume gently pushed Ruka.

"What?" Ruka asked

"What's wrong with you?" Natsume asked

Ruka just sighed and stared at Hotaru's back. Natsume easily understood what was wrong. Natsume just

patted Ruka on the back and said "You'll understand soon." then he sat next to Mikan at the dining table.

Ruka sat across from Hotaru. He blushed when he saw her. She grew her hair barely past her shoulders..

"Okaa-san, can I have howalons?" Akira asked with a cute face

"After you finish your vegetables." Hotaru said

"But I don't wanna!" Akira cried

"Then no howalons." Hotaru decided

Akira started to cry but he ate his vegetables.

"How do you do that? Mika hates eating vegetables!" Mikan asked

"I bribe him with howalons." Hotaru said simply

"Oh." Mikan just smiled

"Imai-sensai!!" a student called

"What is it Nami?" Hotaru asked the girl in middle school uniform

"There's been an invasion!! It's the AAO again!" Nami yelled

Hotaru's eyes widened and she gave a small smile.

"Tell everyone its a code red. And gather all the Dangerous Ability to the front gates. We're gonna have some today." She smirked

"Hotaru, what's going on?" Mikan asked worried

"This has been happening for awhile now. They're after this special chip thats contains all the students

identity and alices. But luckily they will never find it." Hotaru smirked

"Why won't they find it?" Ruka asked

Hotaru showed them a necklace she was wearing. It was a silver locket. She opened the locket and inside was

a small chip. Then she closed the locket and then stepped on the table they eating at. Then she yelled "All

Dangerous Ability students to the front gates, this is not a drill. All other students go to homeroom classes."

Hotaru jumped off the table. Then a student who was wearing the middle school uniform came up to her. He

had black hair and had side bangs. his side bangs were dyed green and he had green eyes. Hotaru looked at

him and frowned.

"Why did you dye your again?" Hotaru asked

The boy shurged and said "I felt like it."

Hotaru just sighed and said "Okay, take Akira and my friends to my lab. And make sure that no one follows

you."

Then she turned to Mikan.

"This is Tamaki. He's my most trusted student. He'll lead you to safety in my lab." She said

"But what about you Hotaru? How can you fight? You only have an invention alice!" Mikan worried

Tamaki just laughed "Hotaru-sensei has another alice!"

"Eh?? What is it?" Mikan asked

Hotaru sighed and held out her palm. Suddenly there was an ice crystal forming in her hand.

"Ehhh?! WHen did you get that alice?" Mikan asked again

Before Hotaru could answer there was a scream.

"Tell you later! Just follow Tamaki! I'll be back later!" Hotaru quickly put on a mask that covered her eyes. It was

a lavender-ish color. Then she ran out of the dining hall.

"Let's go! We don't have time to waste!" Tamaki grabbed Akira and started running

Mikan and the others followed.

--

OMG!

Why do I always say OMG!

Sooo...Srry this took a while to type. My bro wouldn't let me go on :(

Read and Review!!

Thankx!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice...but I wish I did! :)

Summary: The gang is meeting up again at the academy 3 years after they graduated. Here's the catch... Hotaru has a child! But, who's the father?

Ocs

Akira Imai

Age: 3

Alice: Barrier Alice- Can put barriers around him and others

Hair Color: Black

Eyes: Blue-ish, Purple-ish

Mika Hyuuga

Age: 3

Alice: Flower Alice- She can make flowers quickly(I don't know if it exists)

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Crimson

Class Reunion

Chapter 3

_Last Time..._

_Before Hotaru could answer there was a scream._

_"Tell you later! Just follow Tamaki! I'll be back later!" Hotaru quickly put on a mask that covered her eyes. It was a lavender-ish color. Then she ran out of the dining hall._

_"Let's go! We don't have time to waste!" Tamaki grabbed Akira and started running_

_Mikan and the others followed._

-----------------------------------------------------

Tamaki led them to a building a size of a house in the forest. Tamaki went up to the door and typed in a code and the door opened.

"Hurry! Inside!" He said rushing them in

Once inside, Tamaki turned on a TV and it showed the Academy Grounds. Then he changed the channel and it showed them the front gates. There were men in black clothes fighting the students.

Mikan looked at the screen horrified.

"Why do they want the chip so badly!" Mikan asked

"Baka. Imai told us that it had all the student's identity and alice! If they get that then Alice Academy is doomed." Natsume answered

"I hope Hotaru-sensei is okay." Tamaki sighed

"Okaa-san is going to be fine! She promised!" Akira cried

Tamaki just patted his head.

"Okaa-san would never get hurt! Otou-san will protect her! He'll come back!" Akira started to cry. Mikan got up and picked him up.

_**Meanwhile at the Front Gates**_

Hotaru scanned her surroundings. Then she raised her hand to the sky and ice started to fall from the sky.

"Ahhh!!!" A man screamed

"Retreat!" Another screamed

And with that most of the men ran away. (I was too lazy to make it seem better .)

But before Hotaru could leave, someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to see a man with blonde hair with black streaks in it. He had green eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked as she pushed him

"Feisty as always. Give me the chip." He said

"I don't have it" Hotaru denied

"Yeah right Hotaru. You know I'm smarter then that." He said

"Leave me alone Ryuu." She then started walking away from him, but before she got ten feet away from him a wall made from the ground came in front of her. Hotaru sighed and turned around and created icicles.

"I don't want to do this Ryuu." Hotaru said dangerously

"Well I guess you're gonna have to give me the chip." Ryuu replied

"Over my dead body!" Hotaru launched the icicles at him. Ryuu frowned and dodged all the icicles, but one grazed his leg.

"Damn it!" He cursed. He turned his back to Hotaru and said

"This isn't over. You know that." Then he began to limp towards the gates. He escaped.

"Damn that man to Hell. Too stubborn for his own good." Hotaru smiled and looked up to the sky. Rain began to fall and she began to walk back to the school.

_**At Hotaru's Lab  
**_  
"Geez Hotaru-sensei, you're too careless." Tamaki sighed while bandaging Hotaru's wrist.

"It's not my fault! This guy had a knife!" Hotaru countered.

"What's your point?" Tamaki asked 'politely'

"Detention!"

"What did I do?!"

"Okaa-san!!" Akira cried as she hugged her

""Hi Aki-chan!" Hotaru smiled at Akira

"Don't call me that!" Akira pouted

"Tooo Baadd Aki-chan." Hotaru got up and picked up Akira.

"Hey, Hotaru. How much does the AAO come and attack?" Mikan asked

"Hmm, probably once a month. They really do want this chip." Hotaru said.

"That's dangerous! Why are you still here?!?" Mikan asked

"Do you know who is the head master right now?" Hotaru asked

"Uhhm, no."

"Subaru is now the headmaster."

"EHHH?!?!?!"

--  
Heehee.

I haven't updated in a while…  
Sorry.

Well anyway/ I'll start updating more…  
maybe….

I have no idea how this story will turn out so bare with me!

Review (Please and thankyou!)


	4. Chapter 4

Whoa, it has been a while since I have updated.  
no worries!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice...but I wish I did! :)

Summary: The gang is meeting up again at the academy 3 years after they graduated. Here's the catch... Hotaru has a child! But, who's the father?

Ocs

Akira Imai  
Age: 3  
Alice: Barrier Alice- Can put barriers around him and others  
Hair Color: Black  
Eyes: Blue-ish, Purple-ish  
A/N: He looks like a mini Hotaru, except with Ruka's eyes.

Mika Hyuuga  
Age: 3  
Alice: Flower Alice- She can make flowers quickly. (I don't know if it exists).  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Crimson  
A/N: Looks like a mini Mikan, with Natsume's eyes.

x.x.x.x.

_Last time…_

"_That's dangerous! Why are you still here?!?" Mikan asked _

"_Do you know who the head master is right now?" Hotaru asked _

"_Uhhm, no." _

"_Subaru is now the headmaster." _

"_EHHH?!?!?!"_

Hotaru sighed and looked at her best friend.

"Subaru was chosen to become headmaster, so I had to stay."

"Oh, I see…But don't you miss having a normal life?" Mikan asked with sad eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm perfectly fine here. As long as Akira is fine." Hotaru said looking at her son.

Ruka also looked at Akira, wondering who the father was. He sighed knowing it probably wasn't him.

"Hey, Ruka. I need to talk to you." Hotaru said to the blond.

"Eh? Me?" Ruka said pointing to himself.

"Yes, you baka." Hotaru sighed and pulled him outside of the building.

"What is it, Hotaru?" Ruka questioned while looking straight into her eyes.

"I'm guessing you are probably wondering about Akira…" Hotaru said softly.

'_Damn, she knew." _Ruka cursed in his head.

"Well, I'm sorta curious…" Ruka admitted.

"His father is a good man, you know." Hotaru said looking up at the stars.

"Have I ever met his father?" Ruka asked sadly.

"I…guess you could say that…" Hotaru sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ruka said as he grabbed Hotaru's arm.

"Ruka…You're Akira's father." Hotaru calmly said as she stared into his eyes.

Ruka stared at her in disbelief, not knowing what to say.

"But...when did we…" He blushed, unable to continue his sentence.

Hotaru sighed, "The night before graduation…"

Ruka gasped, he remembered what happened. He had admitted to her that he liked her, and she smiled softly, then kissed him. Then the kiss led to…**that**. He knew that there was alcohol involved somewhere.

"I see…but what are we gonna do now..." Ruka said not looking at her.

"Akira should know…He's been waiting for a while." Hotaru said remembering her son.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Ruka asked still not looking at her.

"I wasn't allowed to contact you, if I did I would have had to leave the academy, without Akira." Hotaru sighed.

"Will he believe that I am his father?" Ruka asked quietly looking down.

"He should. He knows I wouldn't lie about something that important. He may just be a baby, but he has his mother's mind and his father's heart." As she said that she gave him a small smile, causing him to blush.

"But now...what happens to us? Between you and me?" Ruka said.

"I guess time will tell, hopefully things turn out for the better." Hotaru said, and then she left and went back inside.

Ruka sighed as he watched the girl leave. She had changed so much in three years, her usual emotionless face now always had either a smile or a smirk. Her hair had grown out to be layered and past her shoulders, and her eyes…Ruka loved her eyes, they always seemed to make him melt. Her eyes were still the same amethyst color, but they seemed to hold something…like knowledge and courage. He knew he had changed too. His hair was no longer neat, it was wild, but it looked perfectly fine. His eyes no longer shone innocence, but shone cheerfulness and respect. He had of course grown taller, to be at least 5'9. From what he saw, Hotaru was about 5'4.

Ruka looked up to the sky…and smiled. He had a family now, and he would do whatever it took to protect them. He thought about what he should do when he was introduced to Akira as his father. Would the boy accept him as it? Or would he reject him? He didn't know… Akira was a smart boy, he could tell. But he wasn't just smart, but compassionate. He worried about his mother, and more.

Ruka began to walk back to the lab, when he remembered a promise that he had made to himself when he was fourteen…  
_  
Flashback to Ruka when he was fourteen._

Ruka was hiding from his fan girls, and was currently blaming Hotaru.

'_What have I ever done to the girl? Why do I get this punishment form such a cute girl!' Ruka's eyes widened._

_He had just called the "Ice Queen", cute…What was going on in his head?_

"_She's not that bad actually…" Ruka thought out loud._

"_NO NO NO! I WILL NEVER FALL FOR HOTARU IMAI!" Ruka yelled._

_End Flashback._

"I guess it's time to break that promise…" Ruka smiled and entered the lab, looking for the mother of his child.

He found her, with Akira, sitting on the couch. Akira was watching some anime show, and was sitting on his mother's lap. Ruka walked over to the couch and sat next to Hotaru.

"Hi Nogi-san!" Akira chimed.

"Hello, Akira-kun. Hello Hotaru." He smiled at both of them.

Ruka glanced at Hotaru, signaling that they were going to tell the younger boy now.

"Aki-kun…Ruka would like to tell you something…"Hotaru said not looking at her son.

"Eh? What is it Nogi-san?" Akira looked up at him, with curious blue-purple eyes.

"Uhm, do you know your father?" Ruka asked the child.

"I wish I did! But I don't." Akira admitted sadly.

"Well then…guess what." Ruka said, hoping that the little boy was okay with what he was going to say.

"What?" Akira said happily, completely forgetting his sad thoughts.

"I'm you father…" Ruka said pointing to himself.

x.x.x.x.

its been FOREVER since ive updated.  
im backkkkkkk!  
lets see some reviews!  
peace out :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice...but I wish I did! :)

Summary: The gang is meeting up again at the academy 3 years after they graduated. Here's the catch... Hotaru has a child! But, who's the father?

Ocs

Akira Imai  
Age: 3  
Alice: Barrier Alice- Can put barriers around him and others  
Hair Color: Black  
Eyes: Blue-ish, Purple-ish  
A/N: He looks like a mini Hotaru, except with Ruka's eyes.

Mika Hyuuga  
Age: 3  
Alice: Flower Alice- She can make flowers quickly. (I don't know if it exists).  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Crimson  
A/N: Looks like a mini Mikan, with Natsume's eyes.

x.x.x.x.

_Last time…_

"_Eh? What is it Nogi-san?" Akira looked up at him, with curious blue-purple eyes._

"_Uhm, do you know your father?" Ruka asked the child._

"_I wish I did! But I don't." Akira admitted sadly._

"_Well then…guess what." Ruka said, hoping that the little boy was okay with what he was going to say._

"_What?" Akira said happily, completely forgetting his sad thoughts._

"_I'm you father…" Ruka said pointing to himself._

Akira looked at Ruka with wide eyes.

"You're my daddy?" Akira asked surprised.

"Yes I am…" Ruka said.

"Is he really my daddy?" Akira asked his mother.

"Yes, he is your daddy." Hotaru said acting cheerful.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN HERE?!" Akira screamed, surprising both adults.

"Akira, he didn't know he was your father until just an hour ago. Please don't blame him." Hotaru pleaded her son.

"He should have been here! With us! Why wasn't he with us?!" Akira continued to cry, Hotaru started to tear up.

"Akira…I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry for never coming back to you. I'm sorry for not being part of the family. But right not, at this very moment, we ARE a family and we always will be. Please…Just trust me. You don't have to call me Otou-san yet. But I hope you will, sometime in the future." Ruka smiled at the toddler, who stopped crying as soon as he started to talk.

"Akira, can we just be a family?" Hotaru asked.

"…Hai…"Akira smiled at his parents. He was finally complete.

**10 years later**

"AKIRA. GIVE ME MY FOOD BACK!"

"No way! This was MY food first Mika!"

"LIAR!" Mika tackled Akira to the floor, trying to save her precious rice that her father made.

"Mika…You are so heavy. GET OFF OF ME!" Akira was seriously getting crushed.

"SAY SORRY!"

"…sorry."

"LOUDER!"

"SORRY! NOW GET OFF ME!"

"You two keep it down. I don't want people coming here thinking someone is getting killed." A 31 year old Hotaru said.

"Hai Okaa-san. " Akira groaned as he stood up.

"Akira, where's Mokoto?" Mika asked looking for the blond haired toddler that had Hotaru's eyes.

Mokoto was Hotaru and Ruka's second child. She is currently 3 years old.

"I thought she was with you."

"I just tackled you to the floor. How could she possibly be with me?"

Akira sighed, "She used her alice again…". Motoko has a transportation alice. She could teleport by just clapping her hands.

"How are we going to find her?"

"She usually goes where Okaa-san goes, so I guess she's okay."

"…You're a terrible brother."

"Shut up."

x.x.x.x.

"Motoko wants milk!" Ruka was with his daughter, tending to the animals.

"Otou-san will get you milk in a minute, okay?" He smiled at his daughter, who smiled back.

"Hai!" Motoko walked over to a few ducks, who began playing with her.

'_To have a life like this…is amazing. I can't believe I'm finally married to the woman I love and we have kids. I guess it's all thanks to that class reunion ten years ago…_' Ruka smiled and continued to work.

x.x.x.x.

"Dinner!" Hotaru called throughout the house.

"Coming!" Akira quickly showed up to the dining room, carrying Motoko on his back.

"Where's your Otou-san?" Hotaru asked.

"Right here." Ruka appeared at the door.

"We are really on time today." Akira laughed and so did Motoko.

"That's how families are Akira," Hotaru smiled when she said family.

'_Finally…I have my own family. Thanks you Kami-san. Thank you for everything…_' Hotaru thought.

"Okaa-san, you burned the fish."

"NANI?!"

Akira, Motoko, and Ruka laughed as Hotaru ran into the kitchen.

'_Happy endings are real…_'

x.x.x.x.

IM DONE.  
OH MY GOSH.  
I AM SO SORRY.  
THIS CHAPTER WAS BAD!

But at least it's over right?  
Hahah, review!

Tell me who I rushed it and have bad grammar!  
thank you.  
goodbye.

hahah, just kidding!  
PEACE OUT


End file.
